Gemotre
The Gemotre was an enormous and luxurious limousine owned by the Empress Zira Miranda Grover. She used it to travel across the areas she governed, and for pleasurable expeditions to the Cave of the Gargoyle. It was generally accompanied by two vans, which carried the Empress' guards. Description Layout The Gemotre was a modified novelty limousine which had three floors. It is a long-wheelbase vehicle, in order to provide extra legroom in the passenger compartment. There are occasional or jump seat at the front of the compartment (either forwards-facing, rear-facing or able to face either direction). As the vehicle was designed to transport sentient passengers for extended trips, the Gemotre's middle deck served as the passenger deck, laden with seating along the sides of the cabin. This floor was highly ornate, decorated with sculptures, tapestries, and other symbols of wealth in order to impress Zira's guests. The main luxury was its extensive galley to cater to Zira's large appetite. A large portion of this deck was occupied by a large banquet room which could double as a throne room for Zira and her entourage. Zira used this deck when she ordered Anakin Organa thrown into the Cave of the Gargoyle, and it was here that she was incapacitated via spear at the hands of her newest personalized servant, Summer Petersen. The mid-deck also held guest rooms, a lobby, Zira's private quarters, a fully stocked and expanded kitchen, and the cockpit of the vehicle. The vessel's body style has a partition separating the driver from the rear passenger compartment. This partition includes a usually openable glass section so passengers may see the road. Communication with the driver is possible either by opening the window in the partition or by using an intercom system. The limousine's lower deck was composed of navigation sensor array, engines, redundant steering systems, a series of prison cells, a robot storage chamber, armory, a repair shop, and several food tanks containing exotic meats and desserts which the Empress would feast on at her pleasure. Weaponry The Gemotre was defended by a custom-mounted cannon on the upper deck which could disable most vehicles and had the handrails drilled to hold portable antipersonnel heavy guns. It also had an extremely powerful shield generator capable of repelling heavy bombardments from the American military. An advanced sensor suite allowed the Empress to escape detection from her foes. History Under the orders of Zira Miranda Grover, her chief architect, Stellan Howard, commissioned the enormous limousine that became the Gemotre, and her fleet of vans. Upon its completion, she used it for business trips, lavish parties, and tours across the state of Arizona. She often conducted raids on his rivals, often with assistance from a pair of escorting vans. Despite requiring a crew of 34 for proper and safe operation, Zira was infamous for voyaging with 20 or fewer crewmen, most of whom were kitchen assistants. Zira would enter and exit the limousine by a large boarding hatch at the observation-deck level on the starboard side of the vessel. Due to the reputation of the infamous Zira, the vessel earned a feared reputation among her mistress' enemies. Zira used the limousine to take Anakin Organa, Helen McKeen, and GTR-10 to the Cave of the Gargoyle, where they were to be fed to the gargoyle Devorar. In a fierce ensuing battle involving the Armies of Organa and the Cavaliers of Thornton, the Gemotre was eventually torn apart from the inside. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Vehicles